


Steve Learns To Twerk

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Bucky is a smartass, #Bucky is done as well, #Natasha is so done with everyone, #Steve and Bucky love each other, #Steve is weirdly good at twerking?, #Tony's a jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few coffee/energy drink fuelled-night, Tony decides it's a good idea to teach America's National Icon how to Twerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Learns To Twerk

Tony has lots of good ideas, he  _was_ a genius after all, but  _this_ had to his best idea yet. And he was willing to face Pepper's lecture if it meant he got to see Steve Rogers'  _perfect ass_ bouncing in the middle of his tower. 

So now, after Tony gulped down a fresh, throat-burning cup of coffee for preparation, he was on the search for America's Icon. And he'll be damned if he wasn't  _excited._ But honestly, how could Pepper even _be_ mad? Tony may have been running on twenty hours hours of sleep for the last two weeks, give or take, but he saw an amazing opportunity when it presented itself to his genius mind. 

Tony found Steve in the gym, as usual, and put on his best grin. He strolled over to Rogers, ready to convince the blonde man that this _was_ in fact a good idea. 

Steve turned around to face him as Tony's steps from his five thousand dollar shoes, thank you very much, echoed on the gym floor. 

"Steve! Fancy seeing you here," Tony quipped, hands tied behind his back. Steve stayed silent and eyed Tony suspiciously. "What?" Tony asked innocently. 

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. He rolled a shoulder and walked over to his water bottle resting on the beach nearby. 

"Alright, hear me out, Capsicle," Tony said excitedly. He followed Steve and stood in front of him, blocking his exit. " _Twerking_." 

"Twerking?" Steve shook his head and tipped his water bottle to his mouth. "And just what the hell is _that_ , Stark?" 

So that's basically why Tony and Steve were now standing on a couch together and, for lack of better words, shaking their asses to the world. 

Tony had expected an ass as fine as Steve's to be _good_ at twerking, but Tony had not expected him to start moving like a Grade-A pornstar. He was laughing and dancing to the rap music Tony was blasting as if he was a god damn _stripper_. 

And, well, he wasn't even sure what the hell to say when Natasha walked in and her eyes fell upon the earthquake that Steve's ass was making. 

"Hey, Natasha!" Steve said excitingly. He smiled wide and turned around. "Look what Tony taught me!" 

And, for the record, Tony  _did not_ book it out of the room upon seeing Natasha look towards him with that _look_  of _murder_ on her face. 

Just as Tony was _not_ running for his very life, Bucky had walked on in like he owned the damn place. 

Tony had barely heard Bucky cheer and tell Steve to "Shake that beautiful ass!" Before he disappeared around the corner. 

Tony needed some god damn coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man


End file.
